The Game of Love
by EatMyPixieDust
Summary: Hemione is different in the way she looks and the way she acts. Ron & Harry are displeased with her new actions. Draco starts to fall for hermione, but wont let himself beleive it. What chaos is going to happend between the beloved characters?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay thisuse to be a story I had on my old account, but I am editing it. I think it is total crap, but I had a lot of review with people enjoying it. So I guess it's not that bad. So here it is with much improvement!

I don't own anything except the plot; it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: The many changes of summer

Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair is now straight and had blue streaks. She wore baggy black pants with black fitted tank tops. Her room was decorated with posters of bands: Breaking Benjamin, Blink 182, Greenday, Taking Back Sunday, just to name a few. She even had a band of her own. She was lead singer and bassist of the band "The Pixies".

Since she loved music she would hang out with her muggle friends at clubs. They often played gigs at clubs. They were really highly loved around town. They had crazy fans that would ask for their shoes to be signed. Hermione wrote all the songs in the band. Writing is something she loves. She could never explain the felling she had when she was writing. She felt so alive and it kept her on her feet. If she couldn't write, shedoesn't know where she would be.

Tomorrow is her first day at back Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. She would be headgirl this year. She couldn't be happier. She has dreamed of being headgirl since her first arival at Hogwarts.The only downer was she wouldn't be able to see her band.

She had packed her trunk full of required books, quill, parchment, robes, her wand, and other necessary items for the year ahead.

Hermione couldhear her mothers hush voice yell, "Hermione dear come down here, please."

"Ok mum hold on," she said as she laid her school robes neatly in her trunk & locked it.

Running down the stairs pondering at what her mother wanted.

"Yes mum?" Hermione asked.

" I just want you to have this. My mother gave it to me when I was about your age. I think right now is an appropriate time for me to pass this on to you."

Hermione took the Purple bow off of the box. She carefully opened it as if it was fragile. On a black silk pillow laid a necklace. It was a dragon intertwined with a wizard. In the dragons mouth was a diamond. It sparkled through the light in the kitchen. Somehow, Hermione felt she recognized it.

"Oh, mum it's so beautiful, I love it! But just out of curiosity what is its purpose?"

"When the day comes, you will know," her mother said with a cleaver smile.

Hermione had a confused look on her face. For once she didn't understand something. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"As I said honey, you will just know."

And with that Hermione ran upstairs to her room. She looked in her mirror & put the necklace on.

"I really do wonder what the purpose is," she said under her breath.

She stayed up talking to her friends in her band. They were upset to hear her leave; they had gotten so close over the summer. All they knew was that Hermione was going to a private school. They haven't a clue that she was a witch.

"I am going to miss you so much! Remember I love you all, never forget that and keep in touch."

"Hermione, we love you and will miss you as well. We will always keep in touch."

That was Lilly. She was the drummer in the band. She had blondhair with pinkstreakes that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were a fiery red due to contacts.

Their phones clicked, Hermione looked at her clock.

"Oh bloody crips it's 12pm, I have to get up at 7!" she said with panic in her voice.

She quickly fell asleep pondering the day ahead. She couldn't wait to see her friends. She also wanted to see someone else, but couldn't think who she would be so excited to see

A/N

Hhmm well I hope you like this story. The next chapters will be much longer.

And please review. I openly accept criticism, as long as it is necessary. Well yes REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! …Please?

I really love reading them...so yeah bitches, go review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. The rest belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling. _Itlics_ what Hermione is sayin in her head.

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione get up, it's 7:15!" her mum yelled.

"Oh my, I am going to be late!"

Trying to move as fast as she could, Hermione jumped out of bed. She threw her clothes on, put her hair in a lower bun, and brushed her teeth. She walked out of her bathroom. Then walked right back in. She applied the tiniest bit of mascara and eyeshadow. Her eyes looked a honey-hazel. She smiled. Grabbing her trunk she hastily went down stairs. The sun was just coming up and draped her house in warm sunlight. Grabbing some orange juice from the fridge and some toast she started shoving it into her mouth.

"Hermione, I swear, if you eat your toast like that you will choke."

"Oh, mum."

When she finished her juice and toast she gathered her trunk and drug it out to the car.

_I cannot wait to start school. I can finally go to a library with some useful information for school. All these bookstores here say witchcraft needs silly ingredients like salt and silly verses. Muggles can be so naïve. Oh damn, where has that cat gone?_

"Here kitty kitty," Hermione yelled for her cat, Punker. Her other cat Crockshanks died. Punker means punk rocker. She named him this because every time music would come on, he would bob his head. The black cat glared at Hermione. Its bright green eyes locked with hers. He was not going to budge; he had not caught his morning mouse yet.

"Come on. You know we have to go. Do not give me that look." Hermione was waiting for him with her hand upon her hip. She could get feisty sometimes. The cat finally jumped into the car. It was an old Cadillac in a nice sunshine yellow.

_Today is a perfect day to have the roof down and let the wind blow through my hair as I get away from the world in thought._

"Mummy hurry up! I am going to be late!" Hermione yelled eagerly to her mother.

"Okay, okay." She yelled as she was locking the great oak door.

Her mum ran into the car, slammed the door and they were out of the driveway. Kingscross station was not to far away, but it was a nice view, the trees surrounding the open road, the cows and horses grazing on the grass. The peaceful sweet smell was intoxicating.

Hermione's hand was dancing outside of the window in the wind. She felt so weird, like she was not in her body. Like her sprit left her.

"I am going to miss you mum. You know I love you right?" A tear fell from her eye. For some reason she knew something big was going to happen this year. She was terrified of never seeing her mother again.

"Yes honey I know you love me, and I love you. I am going to miss you too, so do not hesitate to write. But are you sure you cannot write by mail? Our neighbors really wonder why we have owls flying by our house."

"Mum, you know they don't have regular mail in the wizard world," she smiled.

Then Hermione turned on the radio to fly 92.7. It was her favorite station. She loved rock music. The way her mind could wonder in every song, and the fact that she loved to imagine. The song that came on sounded so familiar; she knew every rhythm in it. This awoke her from her thinking. She could not believe it; they were playing her bands song that they had wrote!"

"Away  
How hard can it be away?  
I promise I'll be just fine  
Avoiding the paths you take  
You have to try to make this easy  
You have to try for me  
Sometimes I'm scared that things could be  
So much better than this  
What's best is not right  
Sometimes I wish that we could be  
So much closer than this  
But I won't look up when you walk away  
Away  
Just tell me you'll stay away  
It's so hard to act surprised  
You never look down when I'm gone

Now I can see

I've made a big mistake

I've been searching for something that would

Soothe like water

Only to find that these paths have led me into desolate desert lands

And I try; I try so hard to beat my dreams in darkness

But in the light I can see your

Every little mistake

And every time it's too late to hide

Your words are cold, and the season is too,

The comfort in your voice is gone.

Don't keep in touch; I'm better off all alone.

You've lost everything that I've loved.

So is it worth this time?

Am I done in your mind?

Will I regret once you're gone?

Why did I ever think that we would, we would be good?

Well, all right, I'm sorry I even tried.

I was a fool to have hope in you, in you.

Tell me how this is fair

Never say things haven't changed

Yes they have

It's not the same

I've realized, I've finally realized,

That you were never,

You were never meant, for me."

"Mum, that's out song! We made it!"

_How could this be happening to me? Sure people love us in town and at shows. But on the radio! I cannot wait to talk to the band. They will never believe it. I wonder if they are listening right now._

"I am so happy for you! You guys have been working so hard, and finally it is really paying off," her mother said through tears of joy.

Right then they arrived at the train station. The arrival was bittersweet. Hermione was anxious to start a new year. But she had a tremendous fear to leave her mother. And what was going to happen to the band? All of the other members are muggles and they have no idea she is a witch.

"Well honey, you better go ok? Keep in touch I love you". She embraced Hermione with a massive hug. Hermione could barely breathe, but she did not care.

"Mum, I love you. Tell Poppy I'll miss him and I love him! Try not to worry about me too much. I will be fine, I promise. See you at Christmas, bye-bye! "

She ran off with her trunk in one hand and her cat in the other. She glanced around her, no one to be seen, so she ran through the wall. When she was on the other side, she said under her breath 'I am finally home'. The train was whistling and steaming. Climbing aboard, she sat in the middle of the train in a nice cozy compartment. Looking out the window it was a nice clear day. There should be no delay to the weather. Which would be even better. Then someone came in, interrupting her thoughts. He was lean, ratty haired, and had green eyes hidden behind round glasses. It was non other then Harry Potter, her best friend.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hermione! Um… you look so…well. Different."

"Oh yeah, I guess I do. It is funny how much one changes in 3 months. It's also amazing how it still feels the same." She flashed him a smile.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Absolutely lovely... and amazing. I had so much fun. Oh, I got a new cat, his name is Punker." She shoved the cat in Harry's face.

"He is so cool, what happened to your other cat?" He asked while petting him. Punker purred in delight.

"He was hit by a car and died," she replied.

"Oh, I am sorry." Harry looked up at her to see if she was okay. He was confused to see a smile upon her face.

"It is ok Harry, do not worry. I like this one better anyways. Crookshanks was somewhat of an annoyance most of the times."

Right then a fire-red haired boy walked past the compartment. He almost walked completely past them in confusion. Glancing in, he realized who was in.

"Hermione, Harry, hi," said the funny looking boy.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said with glee. His best friend had finally boarded.

"Hey Mate"

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked in shock.

"Whatever do you mean Ron?"

"You look. Well… um, different."

"Oh yeah, well I changed over the summer. A lot."

"I guess so."

"So how was you summer Ron?" asked Harry.

"It's been good, nothing special happened really. Kinda dull. I wish you were there to help denome the garden. They were a blasted number of them."

Like always, Harry and Ron somehow ended up talking about Quidditch. So Hermione pulled out a book and started reading. Even if she did change over the summer, she still loved to read.

The train was slowly pulled up and made a complete stop in front of Hogwarts. The sky was a midnight blue with clouds scattering by. The castle windows were tinted with bright candlelight inside. The castle stood proud and absolutely gorgeous. The lake was full of first years aimlessly trying to paddle across to their first glimpse at the wizarding school. The trio was finally here, and could not be happier.

A/N: Lots of editing. I actually completely forgot what I had planned for this story, so I am making it up as I go along. I hope you all enjoy it. I would definitely appreciate it if you left reviews, they make me smile And any advice that could help me become a better writer I thoroughly enjoy.

The song is a collage of music by the band "Daphne Loves Derby", i thought it really flowed nicely.


End file.
